Akatsuki no Hollywood
by Demonocracy
Summary: One-Shots AU basados en películas y centrados en la relación de Hak y Yona [Capítulo 1: La Boda de mi Mejor Amigo]


_**Akatsuki no Yona no me pertenece, es propiedad de Mizuho Kusanagi.**_

* * *

 **~Akatsuki no Hollywood**

* * *

 **Nota:** Estos One-Shots serán AU's _(universos alternativos)_ basados en películas y centrados en la relación de Hak y Yona.

* * *

 **I. My Best Friend's Wedding***

 **…**

La boutique estaba llena de hermosos vestidos en tonos blancos y pasteles hasta donde le alcanzaba la vista; la mesita más cercana sostenía varias copas de champán tan burbujeante como su estómago y ni siquiera las suaves notas de piano que amenizaban el lugar eran capaces de tranquilizarla.

La pelirroja que la miraba desde el espejo era una versión de si misma que Yona no había visto jamás.

Su vestido de corte sirena abrazaba cada curva de su cuerpo _–incluso algunas que ella ni siquiera sabía que existían–_ y se adornaba con esponjosos volantes que hacían resaltar más que nunca el modesto escote que tenía.

La modista asintió complacida al ver el resultado de su trabajo y su única acompañante soltó un gritito de emoción.

Y ahí mismo, rodeada de tres espejos de cuerpo completo, de cientos de vestidos de novia y con insuficiente alcohol en la cabeza, Yona no podía seguir negando la verdad.

Hak iba a casarse.

 _…Y no iba a ser con ella._

— ¿Te gustó? —preguntaba la novia, despachando a la modista con un gesto y llevándose una copa a los labios con la seguridad de ya saber la respuesta.

—Sí —susurró Yona, detestando el hecho de no poder odiar el vestido… ni a la novia.

—Lo sabía —rió la chica—. No quería correr el riesgo de que te negaras a ser mi dama de honor así que investigué todo sobre ti.

— ¿Todo sobre mí? ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

—Es una suerte que mi novio sea tu mejor amigo, ¿no es cierto? —sonrió Aro, acercando un collar de perlas al cuello de Yona y descartándolo rápidamente para después elegir uno de diamantes— Hak fue de mucha ayuda al momento de elegir el color del vestido. ¿El rosa es tu favorito, verdad?

—Sí, pero… ¿Por qué los vestidos de las demás damas son diferentes?

—Porque la dama de honor debe ser especial —declaró la chica, plantándose frente a Yona con las manos en las caderas—. Tan especial como tú lo eres para Hak… y como lo serás para mi, si aceptas ser mi amiga.

— ¿A-amiga?

— ¡Por supuesto! Sé que tú no sabes mucho sobre mi, pero desde que conocí a Hak no hacía más que hablar sobre ti… ¡Que ya hasta siento que te conozco de toda la vida!

—No creo que él te contara todo…

— ¡Lo hizo! Una vez que comenzaba a hablar era difícil callarlo. Me contó como se conocieron, que crecieron prácticamente juntos, que a menudo sentía que su abuelo te quería más que a él y que una vez se lo dijo al hombre y este lo persiguió por toda la casa con una escoba para "demostrarle su amor".

Una risa sincera escapó de los labios de Yona, quien no pudo más que suspirar ante los recuerdos.

— ¡Oh! También me contó sobre ese beso que compartieron cuando eran adolescentes, pero claro, nada más pasó…

Las risas murieron en la garganta de Yona y en contra de su resolución de parecer inafectada, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

—Todo lo que hacía era hablar de ti. Yona, _Yona,_ su Yona, la mujer más especial del universo…

—Quizá debería quitarme el vestido ya… —dijo la pelirroja, tratando de caminar hacia los vestidores y escapar de esa incómoda situación.

—Al principio era molesto, ¿sabes? Era imposible luchar contra alguien tan… _perfecta…_

—Aro…

—Escúchame, por favor, quiero que hablemos de esto ahora para evitar problemas el día de la boda —rogó Aro—. Era difícil, ¿De acuerdo? Pero Hak… Hak lo valía. Y tras meses y meses de luchar contra alguien que ni siquiera estaba dando pelea… lo comprendí todo cuando él me propuso matrimonio.

Aro tomó las manos de Yona entre las suyas y alzándolas frente a ellas, le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Puede que tú seas su mujer perfecta, puede que seas la estrella en el cielo que él no puede alcanzar y la diosa que él adora y al final… al final no importa.

— ¿No importa?

—No importa —suspiró Aro, negando con la cabeza lentamente—. Porque él siempre te mantendrá ahí arriba, en un pedestal… ¿Y a mi? A mi me tendrá en sus brazos.

Yona trastabilleó, enredando su tacón en la falda por accidente y rasgando una parte de la cola del vestido al tratar de mantenerse en pie.

—Está bien —le aseguró Aro, llamando a la modista de inmediato—, podemos arreglarlo.

Pero Yona sabía que a menos de una semana de la boda, no había manera de que pueda _arreglar_ las cosas.

Y lo último en su mente era el vestido.

 **…**

* * *

 ***My Best Friend's Wedding** _(La Boda de mi Mejor Amigo)_ es una película de 1997 dirigida por P.J. Hoogan y escrita por Ronald Bass. La película causó un enorme impacto en mi, llevándome a escribir este desafortunado capitulo.

 ****** Personalmente no tengo nada en contra de Aro, pero necesitaba a una chica que no tuviera miedo a decir lo que pensaba para que éste dialogo pudiera ocurrir XD

Como siempre, se aceptan sugerencias de películas y escenas que consideren material HakYona para contribuir a esta locura :D


End file.
